Broken wings
by Chipii
Summary: The war against angels and demons is not over. The angel, Yao, is captured by the demon, Arthur, and is just seen as a toy. Will he be safe in the house of Hell?
1. The Deal

**Okay, I lied. I couldn't wait until the contest was over so I will publish it here and now xD**

**This story is not betaed so I apologize if there are any typos.**

* * *

><p>"Arthur, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alfred scolded at the other. The said Arthur was covered in bruises and looked like if he was going to break.<p>

"You saved a fucking **angel**! What happened to the old Artie, huh? He doesn't spare shemales because they look pretty!" As Alfred continued to rant about Arthur's actions, Arthur looked over at the bed were a sleeping angel were lying peacefully. Well, it wasn't completly ture of what Alfred said, he didn't save an angel. This boy, or female, or what ever it was, gave Arthur a promise.

_"If you can spare my life I'll give you my wings, aru."_

Yeah, that's what the angel said. Or Yao, as the angel liked to get called. Yao promised Arthur that if Yao would survive, Arthur would get his wings.

"Well, if you don't listen I'll just as well kill some time!" Alfred stormed out of the room without letting Arthur say anything. Though, the demon didn't really care. Arthur leaned over to the bed to get s closer look at Yao. The angels wings were white and pure as newly fallen snow. So was the angel's clothes. Yao's hair was spread around him like sunbeams. Yao's skin was smooth and pale, like if no demons ever had thouched him. Arthur traced his fingers along Yao's bare arm, all the way to the fingertips. They sure weren't lying when they say that angels are _clean_ and _pure._

"Would you stop touching me, aru?" Arthur looked over at Yao, who had woken up by the touch of the demon. Yao's honey golden eyes glanced back ar Arthur as the wings of the angel began to move.

"I think you owe something that belongs to me, mr. Angel." Arthur said teasingly, but dead serious. Yao frowned and got up fromt he bed, rubbing his temples.

"It will be fun to see you as a girl, Yao.*" Arthur smirked. Yao glared over at the demon and mumbled a curse under his breath.

Arthur studied the wings for a moment and then moved his green eyes over to the angel.

"I changed my mind, I want something else." Arthur said, Yao grimaced of the smell of alcohol and rotten breath that had reached his nose. Arthur smirked devilishly and moved closer to Yao, lips almost touching.

"Give me a night with you and I'll leave your body alone after that." Arthur whispered to Yao, whose eyes had widened and was almost shivering. Arthur leaned away and rose form the bed. He walked towards the door, but before he left he turned back to Yao.

"I'll give you 'til tomorrow to think about it." Arthur said, "Choose wisely, Yao. Your wings or your virginity."

And with that, Arthur had left Yao alone in the dark and cold room of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter is shot, but it's like the intro. A one paged(on Word) intro. . . OTL<strong>


	2. Aching Actions

**Chapter two~! I have no idea of why I took angels and demons, but since I'm so into them right now, I could help it xD**

* * *

><p>"Stupid idiot. . ." Alfred mumbled when Arthur walked past him. Arthur sighed but didn't turn around.<p>

"Something wrong with getting a new toy?" Arthur asked. He could almost hear the younger demon's death thoughts on him.

"A toy? That creature as a toy?" Arthur could swear that Alfred was more pissed than ever. Arthur nodded, just to make Alfred even more pissed.

"_Mon ami_, it's not good to tease younger~!" An annoying, french accented voice broke in. Francis, the half demon half human, had already entered the room and didn't seem shocked at all.

"That guy is keeping an angel in his room for night pleasure!" Alfred brust out and pointed at Arthur, who didn't really seem to give a damn. Francis chuckled.

"I heard angels are good in bed, _oui_?" Francis held his hand over his mouth as he smirked. Arthur sighed and facepalmed.

Yao looked at the wooden door. He had nothing else to look at. Everything, except the door, belonged to the disgusting demon Arthur.

Yao sighed and hugged his knees while closing his eyes. His thoughts were empty, and he was too tired to decide anything. The angel sighed agains and burried his face at his knees.

The door opened and Arthur walked in, with another blond following.

"Ahh, so this is Yao~?" the long haired blond seemed to be french, the accent was almost killing.

"You're not getting him, bloody frog." Arthur hissed. Yao ignored them.

"Now get out, I have buisness with little mr. Angel." Arthur said, waving the other out of the room. Arthur closed the door and turned to the angel with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Y-you said I had until tomorrow, aru!" Yao brust out. Arthur chuckled.

"Demons can't wait. Not with this alluring body." Arthur got closer to the angel and before he knew it, he was ontop of the angel. Yao blushed madly, his wings were stuck between Arthur's hands and the bed.

"You're no fun." Arthur sighed and let go of Yao. He jumped off the bed and sat on a chair next to a desk.

"I want you to entertain me." Arthur said demandingly. Yao frowned at the demon and got off the bed. The blond haired demon pulled his arms out and was ready for the angel to sit on his lap. Yao slowly moved over to Arthur and sat on his lap, bu the was facing the wooden door.

"Entertain me, my angel." Arthur whispered into Yao's ear, making the little angel shiver. Arthur's hand ran along Yao's right wing, brushing it softly. Yao's hair was in a loose ponytail, it made him look more like a girl. Yao turned his head to face Arthur, the angel's golden eyes looking widely at the demon's green ones. Arthur took the back of Yao's head in his hand and pushed the angels head to him, lips almost touching.

Yao, luckily, moved his hands to Arthur's chest and pushed himself away a bit, still looking into the eyes of the blond demon. Arthur exhaled loudly and looked away. Yao turned his head and looked down at his lap with a hint of shame.

"T-thanks, aru. . ." Yao mumbled, Arthur glaced over at the angel who was turning his back on him.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"You spared my life and my wings, aru." Yao felt guilt take over as his sight began to blurr. The demon and the angel stayed quiet for a moment, letting silence take dominance.

"I also spared your body, for now." Arthur smirked, breaking the silence and looking at a candle which was the only light in the room, but big enough to light the whole room. Yao shivered lightly.

"You're allowed to go to sleep now, I will be busy tonight." Arthur said, moving the smaller off him and walked out of the room. Yao looked at the door when it closed and stayed like that for a while. Het hen le it all out. He cried on the floor while something inside him hurt.

Why did his heart ache so much?

"What 'ya gonna do now?" Alfred asked as he saw Arthur passing by.

"The war isn't over, there's still angels to kill." Arthur said without stopping. Alfred made a long 'wooot' and tagged along, Francis sighed and followed the blond demons.

"What about Yao?" Francis asked.

"He knows what's going on. Alfred, if you find any of his siblings, don't kill them." Arthur said clearly.

"Awwww, but-"

"No buts. An angel rages even more than Elizabetha, do you know how bloody hard it will be to tell him if his 'beloved' brothers are dead?" Arthur shot a glare at Alfred, who in return shivered at the thought. Okay, maybe not rage more than Elizabetha, but you get the idea.

"So, all the dark haired angels are forbidden to kill?" Francis asked and loaded his gun. Arthur tch'ed and shook his head.

"The angriest angels must be Yao's siblings." Alfred and Francis nodded.

"How long are you going to keep him?" Alfred asked.

"Untill I'm satisfied."

"Come on, guys! Time to slaughter!" Gilbert, one of the only full blood demons, called out and ran with his scytche towards the army of angels.

"Hell yeah!" Mathias followed, ready to use his axe.

"Don't tell them." Alfred and Francis looked at Arthur, "They'll kill him first and then after me."

"It sounds like you like that guy!" Alfred began to laugh, then he ran off. Francis sighed and walked in a slow pace to the demons who had maybe already killed three angels. He then turned around to look at Arthur.

"You're not comming?" Francis asked. Arthur sighed and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .Yeah the war is a slaughter field. By the way, this is the story for the Fantasy contest on dA xD<strong>


	3. Tearful Moments

**I fell in such a rush while writing this, I've seen the other entries (Is that considered cheating?) and almost got shocked xD I mean, most of the people I compete against are awesome writers and I'm a big fan of all of them xD**

**Anyway, so here's chapter three~!**

* * *

><p>Arthur closed the door behind him and looked over at the bed, were a beautiful angel was sleeping and hi swings warped around him like a blanket. The blond haired demon walked closer to the bed and looked down at the angel with blank eyes. His clothes were blood stained from angels and he almost broke his shoulder from the fight. The only angel he couldn't fight was Yao. Why? He didn't know. But one thing was certain, the dark haired angel wasn't safe as long as he was under the roof of Hell.<p>

"Yao, wake up." Arthur whispered softly, his blood stained fingers moving the wings from the angels body. Yao blinked to adjust his sight, the dark eyelashes almost covering the eyes. The angel glanced over at Arthur.

"Aru?" Yao mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The angel blinked again but then his eyes widened and he rose form the bed.

"W-what have you done, aru?" Yao began to get pale and shiver. Did someone forget to tell Arthur that angels knows what angel blood looks and smells like?

"Nothing. Why?" Arthur tried his best act on the angel, looking confused and his his hands behind his hips. Yao looked at the dried blood on his wing from Arthurs hand and began to shiver voilently.

"Was that Feliciano?" Yao's eyes began to blurr as tears ran down from his cheeks. Arthur felt a pang of guilt shooting him right in the chest. Yao fell down to the floor and began to cry. Arthur just stood infront of the crying angel and watched.

"Y-you killed Feli. . ." Yao whimpered between sobs and sniffs. The dark haired angel covered his face with his hands and continued sobbing. Arthur sighed and bowed down to Yao, hugging him thightly.

"I'm sorry, but the war will continue untill every angel is gone." he whispered into Yao's ear. "If you'll keep quiet about your stay here I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

"Why me, aru?" Yao sobbed, "I have siblings, aru! Xiang isn't even three years old!"

"Sorry, Yao. Life comes and goes." Arthur patted the angels back. Yao puched the blond away from him and backed away to the nearest corner of the room. Arthur rose from the floor and walked towards him.

"Stay away from me, monster!" Yao yelled at the top of his lungs, making his white wings his shield.

Without saying anything, Arthur moved the wings from Yao and grabbed his arms forcefully against the wall as the wings were like spiked to the wall. Yao's heart must've skipped one beat at that point.

Arthur pushed his lips to Yao's and stopped the brunette's sobbing after a while. The kiss was foreful, but still gentle. Arthur's english genes weren't a total loss. The taste of salive mixed with blood and tears filled both their mouths. Yao couldn't push Arthur away from his so he kinda had to wait until Arthur needed air.

Yao looked into Arthur's eyes, finding himself lost in the green color. Arthur smirked and moved some hair from Yao's face. Yao blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Can you please spare my siblings, aru?" Yao asked after a comfortable silence. Arthur looked at Yao for a moment, the he nodded.

"But what will I get in return?" Arthur asked teasingly. Yao looked up at Arthur for a second, thinking of what he could give.

"My wings?" Arthur shook his head, "My hair, aru?" he shook his head again, "My viginity?"

"I want you, Yao." Arthur leaned over and kissed Yao softly again, but didn't get a kiss back.

"So that's why you kept me alive, aru? I didn't need to promise my wings to you anyway, aru?" Yao asked, not looking Arthur in the eyes.

"The first time I saw you I just couldn't kill you. Kinda glad you begged for mercy." Arthur chuckled. The brunette punched him in the stomach with his knee to shut him up.

"Are you sure you can keep this promise, aru?" Yao asked. Arthur nodded.

"How many siblings do you have, I know Kiku and Xiang." Arthur said.

"You keep contact with angels? You know you're in deep shit, aru." Yao giggled, no wait, chuckled.

"I don't. Kiku almost broke my shoulder today and demaned an answer on where you were." Arthur said simply. Yao smiled a bit, knowing his siblings cared about him.

"There's Mei and Im Yong Soo too, aru." Yao said. Arthur nodded and brushed his fingers in Yao's dark hair.

"Why does demons fight angels anyway, aru?" Yao asked after a long silence. The question echoed in the room.

"Angels and demons are like north Korea and south Korea, as what humans calls it. They've always had a problem against each other." Arthur explained. Yao nodded slowly, like if he understood.

"It's weird, aru." Yao said out of the blue, "I'm supposed to hate you, but then I'm here and do nothing, aru."

Arthur smirked teasingly, "That's because little Yao likes his big bad demon~"

Then Arthur recived another punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Iggychu, gotta love it.<strong>

**okay, I understand that some things may be weird and hard to understand, but you'll get it in future chapters.**


	4. Wounded heart

**Okay so, next chapter will be last. I promise it will be a happy ending.**

**By the way, I just tasted kimchi. . .IT'S SO GOOD. And I also got pocky *heart***

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>A dark haired angel was lying on the wine red bed next to a blond demon, who was stalking his prey. Yao was sleeping loudly as his face was burried in the pillow, Arthur's eyes were swollen from staring at the angel all night. He never knew if someone were going in the room after all.<p>

The demon sighed and rose from the bed, he shot a short glance back at the sleeping angel before he left the angel alone in the room.

Yao pouted. Not because of something Arthur did, nor any of his friends. But his hair. . .

Yao muttered a curse under his breath and took the hairband out of his hair, letting the dark locks fall over his shoulders. Who knew not brushing your hair would turn out like this?

He needed a shower too, staying in a demons room for almost over a week wasn't healthy. Yao sighed ran his fingers through his messy hair, biting his lip to erease the pain in his hair.

"Aiyahh. . ." Yao gave up and took the hair in a messy ponytail. The door opened and Yao turned to look.

"_Bonjour_, little angel." the blond demon, Francis, walked into the room and almost bear hugged Yao. Yao stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

"I came to talk to you about your stay. . ." the demon began slowly. "There are demons here who will do anything to rip your pretty white feathers off one by one, but we won't lett hat happen, oui?"

Yao nodded shortly. Francis leaned foward and whispered into Yao's ear.

"The angels are coming, you better make a run for it. The halls are empty, so you don't need to tiptoe your way out." Yao's eyes widened, then Francis pulled away, Yao sat there speechless.

"What about Arthur, aru?" Yao asked, Francis was already at the door step. The demon turned around.

"He's been gone for five hours, I don't know what the kid is doing." A feeling of worry began to grow inside Yao, he didn't knw what to do. "Run, little angel. Your siblings will be here any time."

Yao rose from the bed, not really caring about his appearance and ran for it. The red dark halls of the house of Hell were bigger than he thought.

The angel soon came to a big dark door and could almost feel the angels coming. Yao pushed the door with all his strengh and got out. A burning feeling hit Yao. The angel didn't care but ran towards the angels.

"Kiku, aru~!" Yao glomed his younger brother thightly and began to cry. The said angel was in a shock, but hugged back.

"_Ge ge_. . ." A high pitched, female voice called out, almost broken and shocked at the same time. Mei tackled the hugging angels and cried loudly. Yong Soo and Xiang were watching.

"How have you all been, aru?" Yao asked as he wiped some tears away.

"We've been so worried! We thought the demons had killed you or raped you!" Yong Soo said between sobs.

"_Ge ge_. . ." Mei began slowly, "You smell like a demon."

Yao began to brust out in laughter. He got of Mei and Kiku while trying to control his laughter.

"Don't tell me you really did stay with a demon. . ." Mei began to glare slightly at Yao.

"No, it's nothing, aru. I've been fine, Arthu- Ehmm, the demon that captured me didn't do anything, aru." Yao explained. Mei nodded slowly.

"By the way. . .Did you see Ar-" Yao got cut off by some screaming demons running towards them with weapons.

"Mei, get Xiang out of here!" Kiku told Mei. She did as she was told and flew away with little Xiang in her arms. Yong Soo had prepeared and was already in a fight pose. Kiku took out his kanta –a sword he found when he was in the human world. Yao was alone with nothing.

A white haired demon ran towards Yong Soo and had already begun to fight. Kiku took down some demons Yao didn't know, but the angel was still not safe.

Then he was the demon, Francis which ran towards them, before Yao knew it, he was behind the angel.

"Whaa- But you said-"

"I'm sorry, Yao. Demons and angels aren't very good friends." Francis pulled a gun and was ready to pull the trigger. Yao closed his eyes and emptied his mind.

"Bloody, frog, what do you think you're doing?" a voice, almost too familiar caleld out, Yao snapped his eyes open and turned around to see Arthur runnings towards them, and punched Francis in the face.

"Touch him again and I'll-"

"Arthur, aru?" Yao's eyes widened. Arthur turned to Yao and hugged him thightly.

"Bloody hell, where did you think you were going, huh?" Arthur yelled at the angel, who in return just grinned.

"Arthur, What the hell are you doing? Is that angel with yu or somethin'?" the albino asked. Yao's siblings turned to look too. Yao found himself is deep embarrasment.

"Yao, get away from him!" Kiku glared at Arthur coldly. Yao was stucka t that moment, as his heard began to beat faster. Before Yong Soo or Kiku could react, the demons stopped them.

"Come on now, Arthur. Kill that soap lover and help with these bitches!" Mathias groaned. Arthur was silent for a moment. He then clenched his fists and sighed.

"I love you, Yao." The words flew into the endless sky. Yao stared wide eyed at Arthur, who looked back down at Yao. Yao'slips moved, as if it was forming words. But nothing came out. The demons and angels around stopped and looked wide eyed at the couple.

"I love you too, aru. . ." Yao whispered. Arthur kissed Yao's head and looked back at the demons.

"Leave the angels alone." he said simply.

"You fucking traitor! Just because you got a hooker doesn't mean you can stop the war _just like that_!" The demons began to argue, the angels where still wide eyed.

"Brother dear. . ." Kiku whispered, but it was loud enough to give Yao guilt feelings.

"Arthur, that thing must've brain washed you! Come on and kill him before someone else does!" another demon called out. Arthur looked blankly at them.

"Yao, run away with your siblings." Arthur said. Yao began to shiver but did as he was told, with Kiku and Yong Soo following. Arthur glared at the demons, he loaded his gun slowly.

"So, there's a problem, kids?"

Yao felt a hand hit his cheek. He stared at Kiku, still feeling guilty.

"You've grown feelings for a demon? How-"

"He saved me, aru." Yao said simply. Kiku slapped him again.

"Yao, you're the oldest! But right now you sound like a child!" Kiku's eyes were blurry, his hands began to shake later. Kiku had always been worried about his siblings, when Yao was gone he was in a shock.

"Kiku, I love him. There's nothing you or Yong Soo can do to get me to change that, aru." Yao explained, almost tripping on the words. Kiku looked at his older brother for a moment, he sighed and hugged the angel.

"You're so stupid, _Nee-san_." Kiku whispered, Yao smiled thriumphly. Yong Soo chuckled and joined the hug.

"Yao. . ." a well known voice called out. The three angels turned around to see Arthur, covered in his own blood and wound, standing a few inches away. Before they knew it, he fell down unconsious.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, it's still not betaed. . .Anyway, is it good? If I get to like, one of the winner spots I really don't know what to do. . .<strong>

**I was honestly just aiming for some fans. . . ''OTL**


	5. A happy ending

**I wonder why I rated this M. . .I just noticed xD**

**Anyway, last chapter~! Hopefully the judges/'people who will decide the winner' likes it :3**

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes began to burn, of course they would since he was facing the light. The demon opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Such a beautiful view. . ."Arthur mumbled. Yao looked up from the demon's wounded arm. A smile of relief was set on the angels face. But something had changed. . .

"Good morning, aru." Yao said softly. Arthur studied the angel for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yao. . ." the wounded demon began, "Where are your wings?"

"I promised to give you my wings, didn't I, aru? " Yao smiled softly.

"And you're. . ."

"Still a man? My gender won't change, aru." Yao puffed his cheeks. Arthur chuckled.

"A wingless angel. . ." Arthur mumbled. Yao moved position so hes at ontop of the healing demon.

"Your wingless angel, aru." the angel kissed Arthur's lips softly.

"Why did you do it?" Arthur asked, h eran his hands up and down on Yao's back to feel the large wounds on Yao's back.

"It was the only way to save you, aru. And I think I am owe you." Yao said simply, "But you got kicked out from your home, didn't you?"

Arthur nodded a little, almost missing his home.

"Well, my siblings and I have decided that you're allowed to stay here. . . If you promise to help us with the house work, aru." Yao said. Arthur chuckled and nodded.

"Do you think the gods will hate us?" Arthur asked after some moments of silence.

"No, only demons can't accept different things, aru." Yao answered, he layed down ontop of Arthur and closed his eyes.

"Did you mean it, aru?" Yao asked out of the blue.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me, aru."

"Of course I did, I love you." Arthur patted the angels head softly. Yao mumbled something Arthur didn't hear, but he didn't need to either.

"You're so small. . ." Arthur said.

"I can hear your heart beat, aru." Yao mumbled.

". . .And heavy." Then Arthur got punched in his stomach.

"Arthur will be our new sibling?" Little Xiang asked. Yao gi- no wait, chuckled.

"No, he's out personal slave." Kiku said as he shot a glance over at Arthur.

"Yay~! He can help me decorate my room!" Mei cried out happily. Arthur's face got paler and paler by the seconds.

"He can cook, da-ze!" Yong Soo threw his fists up in the air and laughed.

"I want him do to the cleaning, aru!" Yao pouted, since he had always cleaned the house.

"Yard too." Kiku said.

"Decorations." Mei glared at her brothers.

"My kimchi. . ." Yong Soo pouted and crossed his arms. Arthur was left speechless and pale. After a few minutes of glaring contest, they gave up and began to laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Asa-kun." Kiku said. Arthur nodded gladly. Xiang tugged on the demons pants.

"Food." Xiang pouted.

"Demons can't cook, aru! He'll just poison you!" Yao grabbed Xiang and held the boy in his arms.

"I can cook! Didn't you taste those scones I made?" Yao make a puking face at Arthur. Mei giggled as Yong Soo brust out in laughter.

"Come on, Arthur. You got work to do, aru." Yao grabbed his lover by the collar and dragged him to his new working place. Arthur complained to see a ton of dirty dishes on the tables.

"How am I supposed to-" Arthur got cut off by Yao's lips. A very soft kiss that didn't last for that long. Xiang grimaced and made 'ewww' sounds.

"You'll get more of that if you clean this, aru." Yao whispered into Arthur's ear while smirking. The wingless angel then left with his younger brother in his arms. Arthur's heart skipped a beat, two beats, three beats. And then it began to work again.

"Why am I in love with that guy?" Arthur mumbled for himself and began to clean.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. . .Angels are androgynous. But I really don't like the idea of Fem!China for some reason. . .<strong>

**Did you enjoy the story? :3 Please comment/review~!**


End file.
